Fear of Names
by WindStylez
Summary: Bounty Hunters are a fearful bunch. As their Alias' gain reputation, the fear they instill grows. However, did anyone expect a 14 year old boy to be one of the most feared Bounty Hunters, and who is that alluring girl he is with? The Tri-Wizard Tournament is coming, and with it, they bring... The Storm!


"**English"**

"_**Thoughts and Other Languages."**_

**Prologue - Fear of Names!  
**

* * *

Cold, Hard eyes bore into his prey. The emotion in those eyes had long gone out, replaced with nothing. No love, no anger, no hate. Just lifeless Emerald orbs remained. Staring into the eyes of the man – no - Child before him filled him with an emotion he had long forgotten. Fear.

Surveying his surroundings, the man caught sight of all the dead, lifeless bodies that littered their –his now- base. Blood was splattered along walls painting them deathly red. Red marks from the blood like paint wept down the cold walls as if crying for the people that once housed the room.

His gaze went back to the boy in front of him. The child's mahogany brown cloak covering him from head to toe, blazing Emerald eyes were the only visible part of the boy. By looking closely, you could see lean muscles under where his arms were in the cloak, but other than that, you would think the boy was a ghost. A machine of war, made to fight. A Cold Blooded Monster.

"It's just you left, Ivan. What are you going to do, oppose me?" The boy's crisp voice entered Ivan's ears. The sound of his voice was haunting, it sent shivers down Ivan's spine, the air around the man froze as the boy looked on.

"I-It vould seem dat' way, vould it not?" Ivan replied intelligently in his Bulgarian accent. If he could prolong the boy long enough, he might be able to escape. He knew that the ceiling was dangerously crumbling apart, a fine shot to that would bring the building down on top of them. Of course, once Ivan had fired the shot, he'd make a mad dash for the exit to the right of him and hope the boy was caught in the falling debris.

The boy's head moved slightly, and no reply was heard. Taking it as a signal to keep talking, the man with long brown hair addressed his would-be killer, "Why vould you attack us, Storm, I heard you accepted another contract vith the French Politician, Sebastian?" It was a simple enough question, but if Storm deemed it unworthy of his time, he wouldn't answer.

A long, black wand spun it's self in the child's hand. Storm's fingers moving ever so slightly to apply more force to the wand to keep it spinning, it allowed the man to know that he wasn't messing about. Stories about the boy had been escalated around the Bounty Hunters. None of them good, all of them terrifying.

"I did, Ivan. I did." With that said, the boy released a wordless Red beam of Energy straight from his other hand. The _Reducto_ flew straight for its intended target and within the blink of an eye, had smashed into Ivan's skull, liquefying the structure of his head straight away and running down the man body. He was dead before his body convulsed on the ground.

With his objective complete, Storm briskly turned around, and with measured steps, walked straight out of the now abandoned building into the misty forest surrounding it.

* * *

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

Sebastian Delacour was a gentle man a heart. Although, one could only be so gentle in a game of Politics. No, Sebastian was a gentle man to his family, and only his Family. In meetings he had to look tough, intimidating so that no one would question him. He had to be strong so people could fall back on him when the going gets tough, and he had to rule with an Iron Fist.

The man never thought for a second, that he'd have to _ask_ for help on family matters from someone as lowly as the person in front of him. Not that he'd say that to them, the figure was indeed, very intimidating. But, the man regressed; it was for the safety of his family, and his eldest daughter, Fleur Delacour.

Moistening his dry lips, the French Politician spoke to man- no- Boy in his office, "I assume you understand why I have called you here again, Storm?"

The boy nodded even so slightly, the slight blink of his eyes awarding the man that he had the boy's full attention. But, it didn't help that the boys gaze was so intense that Sebastian found himself tearing his sight from the eyes of the child. The Man prided himself on being able to make people look away by mere eye-sight alone, but, he had to if he wanted people to respect him in power.

The boy would make an excellent Politician if he showed emotion on his face, but then again, you'd also have to pry away his cloak so that people _could _see his face.

Coughing to himself slightly, the man addressed the boy before him, "With any luck, I'll be within a good run to be the next Minister of Magic at the election," Sebastian said, the stern silence that followed from the boy meant that the man could continue, "and as you know, with power comes responsibility. With that in mind, I find myself getting slandered by Pure-Bloods within the party. As you know by now, my wife is a Half-Veela, my two daughters, Quarter-Veelas. The Pure-Bloods are going to have a field day with me in power." The man chuckled nervously; his attempt to get rid of any nervousness didn't have much of an effect on the emotionless boy. Still, it was worth a shot to get to boy to show some emotion.

"I'm already aware of this, . What is it that you require of me?" He boy asked honestly. He had a feeling he knew what he was going to ask, but in this line of business, you never make assumptions of the client or people you work with. The latter of that however, didn't apply to the boy.

"I have – in passing – over heard some… disturbing information. It appears that, while the majority population of France holds no bigot views, some people still are plotting assassination attempts and over-throwing ploys to end my reign quickly. As you can see, Storm, I fear for my Family's safety and well-being. It would hurt me if I was kicked out of power by the Pure-Blooded bigots, but, it would devastate me if my family was hurt in the process." The man replied earnestly, his family's well-being would be worth it in the end. If he had to hire the best in the business to secure that, then so be it.

Sebastian could tell the boy was digesting the information at a neck-break pace, but his eyes, nor what facial expressions Sebastian could make out, changed at all.

Nodding his head slightly, Storm made to speak, "This is where I come in, is it not?" His voice was devoid of emotion and it made Sebastian flinch, despite not being an insult, and just a question.

"Yes. Quite right. You see, Storm, my eldest daughter, Fleur, has made it apparent that she wants to take part in this year's Tri-Wizard Cup. However, the location of the events are in England, or more precisely, Hogwarts," The man told Storm, he needed to get his point across before Storm lost interest, it wouldn't do well for one of the Pure-Bloods to hire him to assassinate his family now, would it, "Fleur, you see, is very stubborn, she gets that from her old man, but, I don't have sufficient amount of protection for her in England. That is where you come in, my dear boy."

"I see. You wish to hire me as a bodyguard for your daughter, do you not?" The boy replied, his voice still devoid of emotion and his eyes closed momentarily.

Nodding his head in confirmation, Sebastian replied, "Yes, but you must understand, Storm, she would not do well to know I have hired you as a body guard. She must know at all or that could jeopardize my relationship with her. No, I wish for you to be a Body Guard from the shadows, or more briefly, I require you to become a Beauxbatons student, and protect her from there. With that, suspicion wouldn't be so easily raised as I could pass you off as transfer student. Madam Maxime would raise valid points, but rest assured, I can cover that for you." The man smiled at the boy, maybe it wouldn't be hard to get the boy to accept the contract if he layered on enough good reasons for him to accept.

With a nod of his head, Storm agreed with his reasoning, but had questions of his own, "You might be letting her escape bigots from France, but England has its fair share of bigot behaviour and people. You might be best to remember that, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded his head, the reasoning behind the boys words were very correct. You could never successfully avoid bigots; they were everywhere and in every country. But still, he couldn't help but be hopeful that he was making the right choice by instigating Storm as protection.

"Indeed, Storm, I understand the precautions I am taking with this matter. But, if we can come to this… contract, agreement if you will, then you shall be rewarded handsomely. The public is a mere grain in an ocean compared to my worries for my family.

"You're a better Father than most, ," The small gesture of respect was enough for Sebastian to raise his chest ever so slightly, when someone of Storms nature showed a form of respect, it was best not to comment or gloat on it, just take it in stride. "But, I must ask for one condition if this agreement is to form for the both of us."

"I assure you, Storm, the Money you will receive will be well wor-" the man was cut off as Storm raised his hand to stop the man. It should have made Sebastian angry, he wanted it to make him angry, but he couldn't fault the aura that surrounded the young man. You didn't, ever, want to cross this boy.

"Rest assured, , I'm not in this for the money," the boy reprimanded the politician with a childish glee, there was now emotion in his voice, but it was one of mocking belittlement and false security, the boy could turn his mood round in an instant, "My one condition for this job is one only you can promise."

Not seeing where the young boy was going, Sebastian urged him to continue with a quick nod of his head. Upon seeing no reply, the man realised the boy would needed audio confirmation to his condition.

"Of course, of course, anything. I'll agree to anything within reason." A cold smirk appeared in the boy's face as he pulled down his hood. Dead Emerald eyes pierced the man to his very core, judging him and every intention he ever made, a slight angular face with trace of no baby fat to be seen. It gave the boy a mature look, along with his dark brown hair and emerald eyes, he could tell the boy would be a charmer.

The cold smirk, however, confirmed his suspicions about the boy. Every rumour, every story told about him was correct, he _did _resemble a monster. A fighter, a _Machine_ that wouldn't stop at anything. Not to mention that, that was what Sebastian wanted. He didn't want someone that would pull out before the mission was complete, and he didn't want someone that couldn't successfully protect his daughter.

"My condition isn't much, more of a promise really. It will ease my mind about the contract, if you will." The boy said stoically. The cold, unwavering smirk never leaving his face.

The man stuck his hand out in an inviting gesture, half expecting the boy to shake it, but half expecting it to get ignored as well. It was the latter that Storm took while Sebastian retracted his hanging arm, "Like I said, anything within reason and you can have it."

Peering into the man's eyes, Storm gave a slight chuckle. It wasn't anything mystifying, and it wasn't a heart-filled laugh, but the chuckle of a psychopath, a mad man that had been given the rights of the world.

Releasing a breath he never knew he was holding, Sebastian encouraged the boy to continue with a slight nod of his head.

"The condition is that I may use any force necessary in order to protect your daughter. Do we have a deal?" The young boy stuck his hand out, waiting for the man to shake it.

The boy wasn't disappointed when he hand was clasped almost instantaneously by the larger man's hands and shaken vigorously to settle the deal.

Without any words, Storm vanished from the office. Sebastian had to blink once and then again to see if he eyes had been playing tricks on him and the whole… negotiation was his imagination.

Thankfully, it wasn't, because right under his nose, was a small parchment with all the requirements and agreements that had been listed by him and Storm.

Sighing thankfully, Sebastian started to right up a letter to send to Madam Maxime about the new student about to join her school. The man reached over for some paper when he noticed the paper in the corner of his desk. _The Daily Prophet_ if he remembers correctly.

On the front page was an odd situation the English were having. A notorious band of Bulgarian Wizards that had been stealing women and attacking people were all found dead and slaughtered within a base, not too far from the Ministry. The Aurors couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"_We have reason to believe, that, Ivan Smittien and his band of Dark Wizards were slaughtered by _The Coming Storm_, but, we don't have any solid proof as of now to back this hypothesis up. After a full scan of the area, the only magical residue we found was that of the – now dead – criminals and suggests that they killed themselves and each other." Auror James Potter states to our correspondent Rita Skeeter. It would seem that _Storm_ had once again struck a Criminal exposé and left nothing to show to his participation in the events. The only remaining evidence that suggests it could be him is the aftermath of Death that he always leaves._

Dropping the paper on his desk, Sebastian collapsed into his chair. Ivan Smittien was known to steal and rape girls; he was also the forefront of most Pure-Blood traditions and quite a powerful wizard. While rape was unheard of in the magical world, it still happened. But, now, the man aiming for the ministers seat couldn't help but take joy in whom he had successfully hired as protection. Knowing that the boy didn't stand for funny business made him feel so much safer allowing the boy to look after his daughter, and much safer knowing she was in good hands.

"You're a crazy bastard, Storm… you really are."

* * *

O.O.O.O.O

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it, it's my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, and there isn't a definite Paring, but I have one in mind.**

**I've read quite a few 'Harry has a twin brother, who hounds all the attention etc etc…' fic and decided to do my own. I've layered the Prologue like this because I really like one story called 'Deprived.' It will vary from 'Deprieved' handsomely, but the overall jist is still the same. **

**I am, however, looking for a Beta to review my Chapters and the lark, it would be an added bonus knowing someone else likes what I've written and would make it more enjoyable for you to read.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and new chapter should be coming soon.**


End file.
